imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie Matthews
'''NAME: Ronnie Matthews AGE: 17 LOOKS: Ronnie is a rather tall guy of 5'11" tall and weighs 144 lbs. He's in nice shape but not jock-muscular built. He has shoulder-length black hair and full lips and rather big eyes but has a sort of hollow look in his face. Not exactly 'pretty boy' but he's doing okay. He mostly wears a t-shirt or shirt with a vest on top of it and some jeans, some are designer which he saved up for and some are some cheap brand. Always wears sneakers. PERSONALITY: Friendly to those he likes and when he's in a good mood, Ronnie likes things to be easy. While quiet and studious as a child, he now acts la bit bratty and especially loves to make fun of everything and anything. Very cynical and sarcastic. Since moving here in his 3rd year of Junior High, he has made a turnaround, making an effort to be more outgoing and light-hearted, which gained him more friends in class, at the expense of his old hobbies and friends. But he can be rough. His sense of humour hurts quite a bit to be the receiver of (but his friends never are, which he thinks is how it should be), and he can give criticism like he should be in the school paper or debate club. He hates it and can't wait to graduate. He's a bit of a rebel, he talks back to teachers he thinks are too uptight, unfair with grades, pulling pranks, and gets in constant trouble with it. He hates to be embarrassed by his mother who can be so 'loud and obnoxious in public', but actually does have a great bond with her. In order to keep up what he thinks is the image of being 'cool', he often complains about school, but will, when home, still do enough of his homework for a pass (which he doesn't tell anyone, of course!). He's usually calm and patient; when someone annoys him, he just walks away or ignores it, while making fun of that person to his friends behind their backs. He also works at a local convenience store in weekends, a job he dislikes, but needs the money. Money is a sensitive issue for him, and he can get ivery/i annoyed when someone just flaunts what they've got, bitching and complaining about them a lot. He's also really bad with dealing with disappointment, then he gets moody and needs time to be by himself. He's however the peacemaker when others are fighting and despite his attitude, of which he's not aware that it's so negative, he prefers a positive atmosphere and wants things to be easy. STRENGTHS: He doesn't get angry often, and knows how to walk away from a fight, or something that's escalating. He's in good shape from cycling and swimming, especially in terms of physical strength. Having grown up lower-class, he's used to working hard and works hard for what he really, really wants. (Though chores, school and talking out a fight doesn't fall under that.) He's also a surprisingly good peacemaker (even teachers have commented on this), not liking to see two of his buddies not talking to each other. WEAKNESSES: His smoking habit seriously affects his stamina. Becomes very avoidant and walks away quickly when there's a fight coming up or he feels disrespected, disappointed, which can anger the one he's mad at even more. When he does get angry, it looks more like a tantrum, which sadly means others don't even take him seriously when he needs reassurance. Makes fun of the "nerdy" kids a lot, which means they will likely not trust him. Fear of bugs that he's very embarrassed about. Breaks things off quickly, and has unrealistic ideas about people being "cool" and "peaceful". Also very moody and can complain about people or things non-stop when he's in one of those moods. CLASS RELATIONSHIPS: FAMILY: A mother, Anna (40), who works long hours at a popular drive-in restaurant. His father left the family when Ronnie was 6, so he doesn't count him. BIO: After Ronnie's father left the family unexpectedly when he was only 6 years old, life for Ronnie has always been about struggling to make ends meet (which they managed, though), and for him and his mother to grow close. She did everything to make sure her son wasn't short on anything (clothes, food, etc.) and made sacrifices to make sure Ronnie was okay. Plus, she was a keen saver, always having kept some savings since she was 21, that gradually grew into a nice amount. She's had some dates with other men but it never ended in anything more; too busy with her job and child to get into a real relationship. Somehow, Ronnie prefers it this way, at least there won't be another possible father figure who can leave again. Her mother taught him the value of money and that if you want something, you work for it. So he did and studied hard and was a model student up to the start of his 3rd year in Junior High. He was made fun of often by the more popular students, but would let it roll off his back, until a very humiliating prank was pulled on him. He was confused about what to do, he didn't want to tell a teacher and be seen as pathetic, so he sat things out. Then a golden opportunity presented itself when his much wealthier uncle and his family planned on moving, and asked if his mother wouldn't want to take over the house. His uncle had always tried to look out for his mother financially, so this was a surprise, but not out of character for him to do, and it would save trouble finding new tenants. So they moved, and Ronnie loved it, seeing it as a new start, and to start his first year of High School with a clean slate. He used the allowance to save this up for designer clothing, he saved up to get a haircut and decided to observe and make more of an effort to really talk to others and getting to know them. But he was quite obtrusive. At first people thought it was awkward, but luckily, one kind soul talked to him when they were alone, explaining that people would like him if he just didn't try so hard. Taking said advice into account, Ronnie made an effort to tone himself down. And then things fell into place. He even got a job at a supermarket and while he spent more time practising with the swim team, his grades started to drop. He now has a pretty good circle of friends, though some of his classmates are annoyed with his jokes and complaining. He started smoking under pressure when he was 14, at first in an attempt to fit in with his classmates at his old school, but then became more and more addicted to it. He regrets it, but sees it as something that "can't be changed" (even though, if he tried, he might succeed at quitting). GAMEPLAY: As stupid as it sounds, he'd do whichever his friends do and would be one of those people being a bit on the background. He'd speak up when the group would discuss who to trust, where to go, etc and give good points though. He would resolve to threatening others with his weapon and highly overestimate himself. He would try to make sure nobody in his group would feel bad and would probably run and hide a lot as he can't run for too long. If he snaps, he could definitely resolve to killing. But he could also be one of those types who hates to be alone and would literaly beg people to team up with him. He can get manipulated into killing someone and is a candidate for being stabbed in the back.